Fuiste tú
by Chiryta
Summary: Ella una prostituta, él llega de improviso. ¿como puedes amar a alguien cuando ella le da amor e ilusion a cada tipo que llega cada noche?


Bleach no me pertenece UA y OoC' de parte de los personajes.

**Fuiste tú**

Aun no recuerdo como comenzamos a vernos tantas veces, no recuerdo como llegaste a mi vida para darle una luz. Jamás dije una mentira que no quisieras escuchar, nunca fui falsa contigo solo que es mi trabajo. Siempre acepte todo porque te quería, fuiste tú quien llego a mi cuando no creía en nada, cuando todo era tan monótono que se me hacia aburrida la vida, una muñeca sin vida eso era yo. Era tan fácil alcanzar el cielo cuando me besabas, cuando me acariciabas y yo viendo tus ojos enamorados… y ahora esa luz poco a poco se va acabando, con la muerte aquí en mi habitación, impregnada en estas cortinas que fueron el testigo de un amor hipócrita que se volvió sincero, estas cortinas que han visto mil y una historias.

Ah… creo que comienzo a recordar como comenzó toda esta historia, era un jueves lluvioso, en la ciudad de Karakura en el barrio rojo, en ese tiempo no estaba en el hoyo en el que estoy ahora. Estaba sentada en el comedor admirando mi retrato junto con el de las demás chicas, vestía un corsé rojo con encaje negro, unas pantaletas negras y ligas; el cabello recogido con una pluma roja, ¿cabe destacar que era un prostíbulo? Y si… yo era una de las 4 chicas de oro. Nuestros retratos estaban en lo alto en marco brillante, primero estaba Orihime Inoue, una muchacha de cabellos anaranjados, piel blanca y unos ojos inocentes, luego Rangiku Matsumoto una mujer voluptuosa con el cabello anaranjado también y con unos ojos azules, luego Yoruichi Shihouin una mujer de piel morena y cabellos morados y unos penetrantes ojos amarillos con una sonrisa traviesa y al final estaba yo, Kuchiki Rukia cabellos negros, piel blanca y ojos color violeta.

La dueña del "burdel" como le decía ella era Unohana, una mujer amable, siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro, cabello negro y piel blanca. Todo era monótono… afuera se podía oír la lluvia caer fuertemente, sentí el tintineo de la campanilla de la puerta, escuche una voz varonil y voltee, fue cuando llegaste y cruzaste tu mirada conmigo, duro un segundo que fue una eternidad, todas fueron a recibirte tanto las 3 chicas de oro como las otras muchachas, aparte mi vista y le di una bocanada a mi cigarro provocando el humo que estaba a mi alrededor.

- debe entender que el precio no es bajo – dijo Unohana con su abanico en el rostro –

- creo entenderlo si no, no seria una chica de oro – dijiste –

Mira mis piernas que estaban temblando levemente, creí que era frio; cuanto me costó entender que fuiste tu el que provoco ese temblor. Escuche las quejas de muchas, pero nada de parte de las de oro, ignore todo concentrándome solo en mi cigarrillo hasta que te pusiste a mi lado, levante la vista, eras alto, con un cuerpo impresionante llevando esas ropas, tu cabello era tapado por un gorro que estaba todo mojado, volví a mirarte a los ojos.

- Rukia – dijo Unohana – tienes un cliente –

Me levante ágilmente, tome tu brazo y te conduje hacia las escaleras, di un vistazo al calendario.

Era 15 de Julio de 1952, un día que jamás volvería a olvidar.

Entramos a la habitación y solté mi cabello dejándolo caer libremente, tú estabas aun parado en el umbral de la puerta. Ignore aquel hecho y me quite mis zapatos, me quite las ligas despacio con una pierna arriba de la cama y te dirigí una mirada traviesa pero aun así tu no te inmutaste.

- ¿sucede algo? – Te pregunte acercándome - ¿necesitas ayuda?

Te quite el sombrero y vi tus cabellos anaranjados, un cabello hermoso, desabroche tu abrigo y te lo saque cuidadosa y lentamente, pero aun así no te inmutaste. Suspire, me puse de puntillas y roce mis labios en tu cuello, pero aun así no conseguí nada, me frustre y me aleje. Tome un cigarrillo y lo prendí, me senté a la cama mirándote.

-¿haremos algo? – Pregunte mirando por la ventana-

No me decías nada "¿Qué pasa con este tipo?" pensé enojada, di una bocanada larga y solté el humo, nuevamente me acerque a ti para ver tus ojos y me quede quieta, estaban húmedos, tristes y melancólicos.

- ¿deseas hablar? – Te pregunte con sigilo-

- si – susurraste –

- ven – golpee la cama al lado mio – siéntate

Te acercaste lentamente a mi, con desconfianza, a la defensiva te demoraste bastante pero te sentaste al lado mio, tomaste mi cigarro y lo apagaste en un cenicero cercano, me miraste a los ojos y yo te devolví la mirada y vi caer unas gruesas lagrimas. Me tomaste de los hombros y me tumbaste a la cama, cerré mis ojos pero solo sentí tu cabeza en mi vientre, un leve temblor venia de tu parte y escuche un gemido ahogado, abrí los ojos y te vi encogido con tus manos en tu rostro tratando de evitar que alguien te mirara, pero solo estaba yo, y yo era nadie. Me reincorpore lentamente y acaricie tu cabeza, diste un leve brinco pero aceptaste mis caricias de consuelo.

- ¿deseas algo? – pregunte-

- dime que ya no esta lloviendo – dijiste en voz baja –

- pero no es verdad – respondí mirando la ventana y aun acariciando tu cabeza –

- pues miénteme que quiero oír eso –

- entonces… ha dejado de llover, he hecho que no llueva mas – te mentí tristemente – detuve la lluvia

- bien… -

Estuvimos toda la noche así, tu en mi regazo y yo acariciándote la cabeza, sentí la necesidad de protegerte, de cuidarte… calcule que debían ser las 4 de la madrugada y volví a mirarte ya no llorabas, tu mirada estaba fija en la puerta y tu mano estaba en mi pierna. Mire por la ventana y la lluvia se había detenido.

- ¿llueve? – preguntaste –

- ya no – respondí –

- bien… -

Te levantaste y fuiste al pequeño baño que había en la habitación, mientras que yo estire mis piernas, levante mis brazos al techo. De pronto te vi delante de mí con tu mirada fijamente en mis ojos.

- son las 4 de la madrugada – dije esquivando tu mirada – te saldrá mucho dinero

- lo sé – respondiste sentándote a mi lado - ¿me das un cigarro?

- claro – dije ofreciendo la cajetilla – es el único placer real que tengo.

Me regañe mentalmente ¿Por qué tenia que decirle eso? ¿Qué le podía llegar a importar a un sujeto como ese que una prostituta tiene de placer los cigarros?

- ¿el sexo ya no te da placer? – preguntaste encendiendo el cigarro –

- son acciones que terminan desgastándose con el tiempo – dije mirando el techo –

- no has estado con alguien que te haya dado placer – sentenciaste –

- tu no sabes eso – respondí ofendida – tu no-

- pero si lo acabas de decir – me interrumpiste – digo ya no te da ese placer, es entendible, como un dulce que si siempre lo comprar ya no tiene el mismo sabor. Pero si es tu trabajo al menos debería gustarte.

No supe que responderte ya que era verdad, los placeres de la carne hace tiempo me habían dejado de interesar, todo era lineal en mi vida, ya no tenía altos, ya no había bajos. No había desesperación, tenía todo, todo lo que me importaba.

-¿te has enamorado? – preguntaste de pronto-

- el amor es algo utópico, al fin y al cabo o te lastiman o lastimas, no he caído en ese juego, además, mi trabajo no me permite enamorarme – finalice robando tu cigarro y dando una bocanada –

- el amor es una enfermedad que ataca a cualquiera – me miraste - ¿no crees?

- el amor… no es para gente como yo, el amor es para la gente como tu, que tienes una novia o una esposa que te debe estar esperando en tu casa, mientras que tu para salir de la rutina vienes a un prostíbulo en medio de la lluvia, pero aun así sigues amando a esa mujer – te confesé- para mi que cada día viene un hombre diferente, no hay amor en eso, les hago creer que es amor pero no es nada mas que una ilusión dentro de esta habitación.

- no tengo novia – me dijiste –

- no me centre en eso – respondí –

- tampoco tengo una esposa o hijos – confesaste –

- tampoco me enfoco en eso –

- estoy soltero – me miraste –

- no es asunto mio – dije – si eres casado o no, no es mi problema –

Me levante de la cama y tome mis ligas del suelo, las deje en una silla. Dirigí mi mirada hacia ti, tus ojos brillaban, no reconocí ese brillo.

- nunca nadie me había respondido así como tu –

- es porque no tengo nada que perder – te dije – tal vez un cliente pero tengo muchos.

- no de nuevo – sentenciaste levantándose hacia la puerta –

- ¿Qué? – exclame –

- ¿Cuál es tu valor? – Preguntaste mirándome – no quiero que estés con nadie mas.

- ¿Qué? – volví a decir –

- ahora serás mía

- ¿Cuál es tu problema? – Dije enojada- no soy de nadie, no soy tu juguete

- pero ¿si el de los demás? –

- ¿perdón? – Dije ofendida - ¿Quién eres tu para venir aquí y decir toda esa basura como verdad absoluta? – Estalle enfurecida – maldito ególatra, idiota egocéntrico ¡vete! No necesito gente como tu para vivir – volví a gritar- ¡vete ya!

Saliste de la habitación sin llevarte tu abrigo, la puerta sonó al cerrase y suspire enojada, me quede mirando la puerta sin motivo aparente y me acerque a ella.

- a mi tampoco… nadie me había hablado así… - dije tomando tu abrigo – y nadie me había tratado como tu lo has hecho…

Abrace tu abrigo fuertemente mojándome pero no importaba porque aquel aroma a tabaco y colonia era tu aroma y mis pulmones comenzaban a acostumbrarse a el… la siguiente noche volviste a pedirme y te quedaste para discutir conmigo, nuevamente no hicimos nada. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no era atractiva para él? Me ofendí, guarde todo para la noche que volvería. Pero no llegaste… ni esa noche ni la siguiente.

- tal vez se aburrió – dijo Inoue inocentemente- digo tal vez lo aburriste –

-puede ser – dijo Rangiku – porque bueno nuestras bellezas son muy diferentes

- si piensan así, ofrézcanse cuando venga – dije – no tengo mucho interés que me elija de nuevo – confesé levantándome – estoy cansada iré a mi cuarto, permiso.

Me levante y oí nuevamente el tintineo de la puerta, y era él llegando, nos miramos pero le rechace la mirada y subí, llegando al descanso pude escuchar.

- deseo a Kuchiki – dijiste –

- ¿Por qué no cambias? – Dijo Rangiku – digo tomas otro aire

- podría hacerte bien – escuche a Inoue – podrías pedir a una de nosotras o a las dos –

- no, gracias quiero a Kuchiki – dijiste con voz firme haciendo mi cuerpo subiera un escalofrió –

- Rukia no esta disponible esta noche – dijo Yoruichi seriamente –

- ¿Por qué no? – dijiste con voz enojada –

- porque esta con otro cliente – mintió Yoruichi – así que elijes a otra o vuelves mañana.

- cuanto –

-¿Cuánto que? – pregunto Unohana –

- cuanto para que vaya el que esta con ella para que este libre – dijiste sorprendiéndome –

- perdón pero como dijo Yoruichi, Rukia esta ocupada – dijo Unohana con voz seria y decidida –

- no me iré de aquí sin verla –

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Rangiku - ¿te enamoraste de la chiquilla?

- no es tu problema –

- no es una buena idea enamorarte de una prostituta – dijo Yoruichi –

- además… podrías estar conmigo – confeso Inoue –

Cada palabra me sorprendía cada vez más, de parte tuya y de ellas ¿Por qué Yoruichi me defendía? Porque...

- que no quiero a ninguna que no sea Rukia –

- ya – dije bajando las escaleras – sube – dije serie –

- pero Rukia – dijo Unohana preocupada –

- estaré bien – le mentí – vamos sube.

Sentí sus pasos detrás de mí y escuche las quejas y susurros de las demás, cerré la puerta cuando él entro.

- no estaré toda una noche discutiendo contigo nuevamente, o tenemos sexo o te vas – le dije cruzándome de brazos –

- ¿eso quieres? – Dijiste aflojándote la corbata - ¿Qué te trato como una prostituta?

- trátame como lo que soy – dije seria –

- bien –

Me tomaste de los hombros y me besaste fuertemente, tumbándome en la cama, sentí tus labios recorriendo mi cuello, haciendo que un cosquilleo que había olvidado volviera a flor de piel, mi respiración comenzó a agitarse con tus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, sentí como me quitabas las medias rápidamente rompiendo una de ellas, sentí tu lengua en mi clavícula y bajando mas y mas soltando mi corsé llegando a uno de mis senos, gemí involuntariamente y cerré mis ojos. Tus labios estaban en todo mi cuerpo, no podía moverme, tu cuerpo me lo impedía, una mano tuya estaba en mi muslo acariciándome suavemente dándome escalofríos en cada momento, abrí mis ojos y sentí tus labios sobre mis labios. Una sensación que quemaba pero que me estaba gustando, ¿Por qué había olvidado este placer?... ¿Por qué tu me dabas este placer? Subí mis manos y enrede mis dedos con tu cabello, me despojaste de todas mis ropas y me tenias a tu merced, tus labios comenzaban a enrojeces al igual que partes de mi cuerpo, necesitaba sentirte mas, una de tus manos llego a mi intimidad y el escalofrió mas fuerte vino a mi cuerpo haciendo que me levantara un poco de la cama, apaciguaste mi gemido con tus labios, sentí como te hacías lugar entre mis piernas, un nerviosismo vino a mi, un sentimiento inexplicable sucumbió en mi cuerpo, y te sentí en mi, mis manos fueron a tu pecho con la necesidad de ver tu dorso desnudo, me ayudaste a quitártelo y sentí un vaivén dentro de mi, golpes de placer venían a mi cada vez mas y mas fuertes con cada movimiento, mis gemidas eran fuertes y los tuyos eran ahogados. Cerraba mis ojos pero me obligabas a verte, en cada momento me hiciste verte el rostro, tus ojos fijos en los míos, sentí un calor en mi cuerpo, un calor que quemaba pero era la mejor experiencia que sentía, pronto tomaste mis manos y las pusiste en la cama junto a las tuyas, tus vaivenes mas fuertes y prolongados, me solté de tus manos y me aferre a tu espalda llegando a un clímax junto a ti que hasta el día de hoy nunca nadie mas me ha dado, caíste sobre mi cuerpo y yo aun aferrada a tu espalda con la respiración agitada, sentía tu corazón latir y tu aliento en mi cuello, acaricie tu espalda, te moviste y te recostaste a mi lado, me atrajiste a tu pecho con tus brazos, abrazándome fuertemente y poco a poco cerrabas tus ojos pero un llanto vino a mi garganta y no tuve fuerzas para callarlo, así es… fuiste tu el primero que me veía llorar.

-¿Qué sucede? – Me preguntaste asustado - ¿te lastime? –

-¿Por qué? – Pregunte - ¿Por qué no me tratas como lo que soy?

- porque cuando estas conmigo no veo una prostituta – me dijiste tomando mi barbilla - ¿puedo besarte? –

- los besos son para los enamorados – dije llorando –

- pues… te juro que te he mentido, no es la primera vez que te veo, ¿aun no sabes quien soy? – preguntaste –

- n-no –

- soy Kurosaki, Ichigo ¿recuerdas? De niños siempre estábamos juntos hasta que te vendieron – respondiste tristemente –

- ¿Kurosaki? – Dije incrédula - ¿ese chico ricachón?

- el mismo ricachón que esta gastando su dinero para verte cada día, el mismo que te busco por tanto tiempo después de que te vendieron – dijiste –

- eres un idiota ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Confesé – estas loco…

- desde hace mucho tiempo… que te encontré, nunca me acerque a ti, cuando te vi no supe que decir y al ver lo que eras ahora no pude contener mi llanto y llorar por ti.

- no llores por mí, no te lo he pedido – dije –

- no lloro ni por mi – dijiste – pero… Rukia, siempre fuiste tan alegre y el verte aquí y así me derrumbo, siempre te ame, aun en la distancia.

- no hay amor aquí para ti – dije parándome –

- si lo hay – respondiste tomando mi mano deteniéndome – si no, esto no habría sido así.

- no sigas… - suplique –

- sé que me amas, el amor es tan diferente en tantas partes, hay amores como el mio, simple y honesto, y hay amores como el tuyo, escurridizo, temeroso…

- no te amo - dije volteándome –

- pero estas comenzando a quererme –

-¿no entiendes? – Dije - ¿Qué sacas? Cada día o cada noche estoy con alguien mas ¿soportarías eso? ¿Soportarías imaginarme hacer lo que acabo de hacer contigo con otra persona? Es lo único que se hacer, vendo amor, vendo ilusiones, vendo vidas que no existen, eso es lo que hacemos aquí, somos el escape de muchos, somos un pozo de deseos…

- no me importa – confesaste –

- si importa, Ichigo… - me senté a tu lado y acaricie tu rostro – no soportarías imaginarme con nadie mas, y yo, vería tu rostro en todos ellos para no morir de sufrimiento…

- no hagas esto –

- tu no me hagas esto – respondí – no me mires así, que si hay un culpable aquí eres tu, con tus besos llenos de ilusiones creyendo que al verte me iría contigo como en cuento feliz… la vida no es así. Estoy cansada… vete ya – te dije – ya vete por favor…

- volveré a venir – sentenciaste sin soltarme –

- entonces yo te esperare mañana – sonreí – para volver a ver la luz que me traes…

Y así fue, Ichigo comenzó a venir cada noche, cada noche era un sentimiento diferente cuando estaba con él, pero la vida seguía siendo triste, fueron meses así hasta que un día, dejo de venir… desapareció de la faz de la tierra, como si esta se lo hubiera tragado.

Fin POV'S Rukia

- ahora si se aburrió – dijo Rangiku –

- basta Rangiku – dijo Yoruichi – no seas insensible –

- Rukia rompió la primera regla – dijo Inoue triste – se enamoro…

- ella no lo eligió – dijo Yoruichi recordando su fugaz amor – nadie lo elije…

- ¿Cuánto a pasado ya? – pregunto Unohana acercándose –

- 3 meses ya desde que no viene – dijo Inoue mirando las escaleras – 3 días desde que ella no come.

- estoy preocupada – dijo Rangiku – bajo mucho de peso –

- esperemos un poco mas – dijo Yoruichi – solo un poco más

- eso nos dices hace tres meses, Yoruichi y no ha pasado nada – dije Rangiku

- solo esperemos –

En la habitación estaba ella mirando por la ventana con un cigarrillo en sus labios, tenía una camisola blanca y el cabello suelto. ¿Por qué?... ya todo era un poco extraño, ¿Cuánto había pasado? Ya ni recordaba como había venido… la esperanza ya se había ido completamente con él se había ido todo. Estúpida que se había enamorado, estúpida, estúpida. Y se quedo en sus pensamientos, esperando verlo llegar, correr hacia él y golpearlo. Suspiro y prendió otro cigarrillo para seguir esperándolo como cada día… como había dicho ella _"yo te esperare mañana"_

Los días seguían pasando, hasta que un día un tintineo en la puerta se hizo sonar, era él había vuelto. Miro a todas las mujeres mirarlo detenidamente, hasta que Unohana se acercó a él, Yoruichi toco su hombro y lo miro.

- paso un año – dijo ella – te tomo un año volver –

- me tomo un año juntar todo el dinero para comprarla y llevármela lejos – dijo sonriente – ¿Dónde esta ella?

- ella ya no esta – dijo Yoruichi – Ichigo, te demoraste un año en volver, un año en que ella te espero, espero el mañana que nunca llego…

- que me quieres decir… - dijo soltando la maleta de su mano - ¿¡donde esta!

- Ichigo, toma – dijo Rangiku –

Tomo la carta y la abrió, se sentó mientras sus ojos se volvían agua.

_Ichigo,_

_Si estas leyendo esta carta es porque al fin volviste a mi pero solo con la diferencia que yo ya partí esperándote, te dije que enamorarse era de idiotas, me hice una idiota por tu culpa, he dejado de comer y de beber, sobreviviendo solo con agua y cigarros, con tu chaqueta encima mio, pero ya no tiene tu aroma. Me he ido a un lugar al cual tú no puedes llegar aún. Por favor no llores, por mas triste que sea yo soy feliz, me hiciste renacer, me diste un abrigo en la mas fría lluvia. Te agradezco desde el alma, hiciste que mi corazón volviera a vivir. Fuiste tú quien logro todo esto en mí… y que mas puede decirte, Te amo, lograste que te amara con todas mis fuerzas. Fue tan fácil alcanzar el cielo con tus besos… ahora, seguiré esperándote, pero esta vez tomate todo tu tiempo, vive, crece y ama que yo te espero eternamente._

_Siempre tuya, Rukia._

Ichigo arrugo el papel y comenzó a llorar gritando su nombre, tomo la maleta y la arrojo dejando ver todo el dinero dentro de ella, las mujeres solo sollozaban y otras consolaban, mientras que el calendario marcaba una fecha.

15 de Julio de 1953.-


End file.
